User blog:TheFazDude/A word about the cancellation of FNaF 6, and what it means for the community
Hey everyone. As you know, FNaF 6 was recently cancelled, and many thought that it was another hoax by Scott, myself included. However, as proven by this Reddit post by Scott , that is not the case. In the post, Scott admits he handled the cancellation situation very poorly, and he is sorry for doing so. Well, my first point of this blog is to let everyone know that Scott deserves to be forgiven. A wise man once said "to err is human." To put it simply, everyone makes mistakes, and this is just one of Scott's. He's trolled us countless times in the past, but this time, he was being serious and only half of the community believed him. Perhaps if he was more upfront about the cancellation, more people would come to understand that this is Scott being serious. However, I'm not here to discuss what Scott did and what he could have done. I'm here to discuss the future of Five Nights at Freddy's, and more importantly, its community. Despite the cancellation of FNaF 6, we have a lot to look forward to: *The third FNaF novel *The Freddy Files (A FNaF guidebook) *Survival Logbook *The FNaF Movie *The console remasters *More amazing merchandise from Funko and other companies Plus, Scott never said he was done with FNaF entirely, just the main series. He has shared ideas of making a pizzeria simulator (which inspired Fazbear Management), a VR game (IDC about this one, as I don't own a VR headset), and a Foxy Fighters sequel. The point is, Scott needs a break from game development, and he has truly earned it. Six games in a matter of two years is a huge order, and Scott met it with incredible results. Plus, he has more to work on, like the upcoming FNaF projects I mentioned. Remember: Scott's just one man, and juggling licensing deals, game design, and two/three books is not a one-man job. One last thing I'd like to say is: I think it's for the best that FNaF 6 was cancelled. One of the big things that keeps the FNaF community growing is its story. If Scott wrapped up the loose ends of the story in another game, that spark that kept the community alive would die out. Sure, there would be the amazing artists, authors, developers, and others keeping the spirit of FNaF alive, but all the fan theories are part of the heart that the FNaF community has. So, did Scott really need to cancel FNaF 6? I think so. He's got a lot on his plate already, and he just wants to take a break from video game development and spend time with his family. He wants to rest, and maybe it's high time he did so. But there's one final thing I want to say to Scott. Scott, if you're listening (and I hope to Psychic Friend Fredbear you are)... You, my friend, are an awesome guy. Rock on, FNaF fans. Category:Blog posts